


Baby, You Can Drive My Car

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [7]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Beginnings, Bullet Holes, Early in Canon, Fast Cars, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: John learns more about Finch with every mission.





	Baby, You Can Drive My Car

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 Words, Prompt #56: Beatles Song Titles

Finch likes luxury: shiny laptops, John's suit, the Bentley John's driving. 

Finch would rather be behind the wheel: whenever John dances on the clutch and spins the car, Finch grimaces and holds the laptop steady. He can't drive and interfere with traffic signals, so John's got the car and all the silk-smooth acceleration.

Finch isn't precious; he thrusts his computer in front of John's face. The windshield shatters, the laptop takes three bullets and Finch throws it on the back seat. 

"I'm afraid it's just us and our wits, Mr Reese." 

Finch takes to teamwork like a duck to water.


End file.
